A Quiet Night In
by EnigmaticMind2016
Summary: Ann gets a surprise visit from a suitor when the rain cancels her plans for the day. OR of all people she expected to knock on her door, Pepe wasn't one of them. Pepe/OC


**A/N: Hey all. So, I've recently been on a Looney Tunes binge, so I decided to check out the fanfic section. Pretty Impressive...however I saw distinct lack in stories related to a particular skunk.**

 **So, I decided to try my hand. Now, ah, Keep in mind that I am not a common writer of romance, but to write for Pepe practically demands it. So, we'll just see how this goes.**

 **Any and all French mentioned here was translated from Google translate, so let me know if it's wrong, and I'll fix it.**

 **This is Pepe/OC, I always like to write with an OC, gives me better control over the story. Sorry, Penelope fans, not here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Looney Tunes or any of its content. I do own my OC.**

A Quiet Night In

Ann heaved a sigh as she peered out the window of her apartment. Outside a tempest raged, rain falling down in heavy sheets, accompanied by rolling thunder, effectively cancelled all of the plans she'd had with Fifi today. Though, truth be told, the femme skunk hadn't been terribly disappointed. Hiking wasn't really Fifi's thing, neither was anything else that involved sweating. Unless it was chasing men. Ann rolled her eyes, sometimes she could swear that Fifi was just as bad as...Pepe.

The mink sighed again, moving away from the window and into her little kitchen. She'd met the skunk upon her arrival in Paris and, long story short, had ended up running for her life, and also boarded herself up in her apartment for two days for good measure. Since then, the two of them had managed a shaky friendship, after a few more traumatizing encounters, and despite the fact that Pepe was _still_ trying to romance her. Just in a less assertive manner, for which Ann was appreciative.

Filling her tea kettle with water, Ann set it on the stove to boil, and then returned to the bay window to watch the rain, picking a random book up off the shelf on her way by. Before she could settle in with the book, there was a knock at the door. Nearly jumping out of her skin, the mink dropped the book, and cautiously approached the door.

"Qu'est-ce?" She called through the door, resting a hand on the door knob. "It is I!" A familiar voice proclaimed. "Pepe Le Pew, your lover!"

Something foreign bolted through her system, an odd combination of anxiety and elation. Shivering, and trying to shake the feeling off, Ann reached up to unlatch the door. Swinging it open to reveal a very drenched Pepe. "A little louder, Pepe, I don't think everyone in the building heard you."

Quickly, she slapped a hand over his mouth, when he opened it shout again.

"Bonne peine! I was joking, Pepe." She grabbed him by the wrist. "Come inside, what happened to you?"

Suddenly, she was spun around and dipped, held securely in the skunk's arms. "What happened? Why I was struck cupid's love arrow!" He kissed her cheek and she tried not to squirm. "So I said to myself 'Pepe, you must go and see her!' So, here I am!" He kissed her again.

" _Soaking wet,"_ Ann groaned as she was pulled closer to his damp body.

"Oui, but is a small price to pay to be with the one you love, yes?"

"No." Ann huffed, finally prying her way out of Pepe's arms. "I'm going to get you a towel before you catch your death. Attends ici." She gave him a stern glare over her shoulder.

Shuffling down the hall and into the restroom, Ann took a moment to breathe. Pepe was feeling especially motivated today. She pulled a fluffy white towel down from the closet, and hurried back to the drenched skunk. She wasn't sure how much of this she was going to be able to take.

"Here." She deposited the towel on his head as the tea kettle whistled, and shuffled over to turn off the stove, and move the kettle to a cool eye. "Would you like some tea?" She offered, recalling she had a guest.

"Please." Pepe replied right in her ear. Ann, jumped, and then tensed, when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Ears pinned back and cheeks hot, she pried his hands off of her. "Awesome." She turned to face him. "Go sit down, I'll bring it to you."

"But pigeon-"

" _Pepe._ " She exasperated with a roll of her eyes. "You'll be less than ten feet away for less than five minutes. "I'll be quick." Ignoring the odd flip-flop feeling of her stomach, she leaned up and pecked his cheek. "Promise."

His lovestruck stupor made it easy to usher him out into the living room.

Thoroughly flustered, Ann took a moment to cool her burning cheeks, before hunting down two mugs. Hands shaking, she poured the ceramics full, added a little honey, and stirred.

"Oh, oiseau chanteur." Pepe crooned. "What is taking so long?"

Jumping and uttering a mild curse, Ann deposited the used spoon into the sink, and carefully picked up the mugs. "Coming!"

"Here." She passed him off a mug and sat on the opposite end of the couch, sinking gratefully into the leather. Not that she didn't like Pepe, because she did, but she wasn't keen on being smothered in kisses, while held captive in his vice like arms.

So they sat like that, sipping their tea, while Ann tried not to fidget under the skunk's heated stare. The mink didn't have much want for courtship, despite the fact that she and Pepe were kind of _technically_ dating...its complicated, or rather, _she's_ complicated. Either way Pepe didn't seem to mind, and remained ever dedicated in his endevour to win her affections.

"Antoinette." Pepe breathed warmly in her ear, and she was suddenly aware of his hand on her knee. Gasping, she jerked in surprise, the remaints of her tea sloshing dangerously. "Bon sang, Pepe!"

"Je suis désolé mon amour." Pepe chuckled. "I only asked if you were done." Frazzled, Ann brushed a hand to clear a few stray wisps of red hair. She was far too gone to be trusted with anything remotely fragile. "Oui."

The skunk took their mugs into the kitchen, while Ann leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes, listenkng to the sound of rain drumming against the window. She'd almost relaxed enough to fall asleep, until...

A cold nose brushed along her neck, jolting her. Brown eyes snapped wide open to stare at Pepe as he placed a tender kiss on her neck. She shivered, enough for him to notice, and he smiled against her neck.

"Pepe..." She voiced hesitantly.

"Shh, just relax my darling." He soothed placing another kiss under her jaw. Her heart was slamming against her chest.

Finally, his mouth sealed over hers in a warm and undemanding kiss, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her system. He eased her back onto the armrest of the couch, planting kisses on her neck and mouth all the way down, leaving Ann hot and feverish.

Pepe eases back far enough to smile at her. "The courtship is finally beginning now, yes?"

There was a time when Ann would have said she could never be with someone like Pepe, or anyone at all, but after six months of knowing him. Ann really couldn't see herself with anyone else.

Smiling, and with far less hesitation than before, the mink reached and stroked his cheek.

"Yes."

 **A/N: And fin! Okay, so this is my first ever Looney Toons fic, first ever Pepe Le Pew fic, first ever really romantic fic. So don't burn me too bad okay?**

 **How'd I do with Pepe? I tried not to make him a total horn dog, but still give him that Casanova persona we all know and love. Not sure how well I did though...**

 **Ann is an OC of mine who is the cousin to Minerva Mink (Animaniacs), and the best friend of Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toons), and obviously girlfriend to Pepe (Looney Tunes).**

 **Note: Ann is also kind of nose blind to skunk fumes having grown up with Fifi as a best friend.**

 **Anyway, do you like it? Should I write more?**

 **Let me know, and see you next time!**


End file.
